Adequate removal of particulate contaminants from surfaces is in many instances a problem. This is especially true if the particulate contaminant is difficult to remove from the surface or if it is important to avoid residual contamination of the surrounding environment with the contaminant. Particularly difficult problems are encountered where it is desired to remove radioactive contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,079 and U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 454,127 and 538,954 describe processes for removing rust from rusty metal surfaces using copolymer of maleic acid with various monomers. It has now been found that a generally similar process is effective in removing particulate contaminant from surfaces contaminated with such contaminant by means other than chemical reaction between material of the surface and chemicals of the environment.